Uzu's Rise, Konoha's Grief, and The Uchimaki's Wrath
by Priestess Kasumi Uzumaki
Summary: What if, after the bridge arc, kasumi and naruto were beaten and banished because of the way they looked after? What if it had left more than an impression on the twins? Konoha will regret their biggest mistake as the Whirlpool rises once more. Konoha bashing, slight fugaku bashing, Uzumaki-Centric! Will be rated t...may change to m?
1. Introduction Flashback arc:1

What if, after the bridge arc, kasumi and naruto were beaten and banished because of the way they looked after? What if it had left more than an impression on the twins? Konoha will regret their biggest mistake as the Whirlpool rises once more. Konoha bashing, slight fugaku bashing, Uzumaki-Centric!

"Naruto and kasumi uzumaki the council of konoha banish you on the grounds of injuring a fellow shinobi for the second time." The cold, unforgiving verdict rang throughout the council chamber as if it were a bell that death himself wore at his waist engulfing all who heard the toll in an iron-cold grip. "What?!" a unison outraged cry joined the air as tsunade, jiraiya, naruto, kasumi, and team seven shouted the outrage, unable to stay quiet any longer. "On what grounds; Last time I checked, I made the final judgment!" Tsunade raged as two foundation agents came to 'escort' the twins out of the village. "Harming sasuke uchiha and sakura haruno using kyuubi's chakra…We were going to pardon them of this offence before sakura came home with these injuries. It will not be long before they attack other members of the village; even you are in danger, hime."

Homura warned lowly, while looking at the twin's new features in disgust: a human female, seemingly in her teens with a not-yet-had-peaked figure that most women would die to have, her bust a more than generous 110 centimeters and around her neck was a black chakra crystal with a white tomoe on it was displayed proudly (thought it was dyed red from her blood), her height a good 5'11 and her hair pure white (which was also tinted with blood) while her skin was tan yet subtle. Yes, she looks a teen, yet her aura suggests a battle hardened shinobi in her thirties. But, perhaps the most unique feature on this creature (as he now thought of them) was the three whisker-like birthmarks on her cheeks. However, the most was the white-furred, black tipped, and black ear-tip to bottom chain-earring-having fox ears with a red uzumaki spiral on the tips of the ear-length chains atop her head, along with her nine white (and black-tipped) tails with black chains that came from the tail tips and red uzumaki spirals (on the ends of the chains) which stopped at the back of her knee, that, (oddly enough) were nearly quiet as she moved.

Only someone with highly trained ears could hear a faint tinkling of the chains as she moved, her thigh-high (yet unseen by the red and white miko garb) Uzu shinobi-style boots (with an average heel) making soft *taks* on the tile floor as she painfully fidgeted trying to stand without putting weight on her injuries, blue rinnegan eyes on the floor. Then turned to fix his gaze on a still bleeding naruto, who now at a height of 5'11, had blonde kitsune ears with white tips, tip to bottom ear-length chains with our clan's spiral on the end and tails with white tips and chains that came from the tail tips having uzumaki spirals on the ends that came down to the back of his knee just like hers. He looked up and Homura saw the anguished blue rinnegan eyes and slightly darker whisker marks on him while his 'normally' blue necklace turned silver-white with a black tomoe on it.

"Not only that, but according to konoha record history, the uzumaki's never registered as an official clan or refugee settlement." Koharu spoke up almost smugly, though her voice was like ice daggers to the attendees in the room. "What does that mean shishou?" sakura asked, having grown fearful when naruto, kasumi and their sensei tensed. "It means that they're illegally staying in konoha…and considered an enemy." Tsunade bit out, clenching her fists at the elders, contemplating pounding them into dust. "Wait! Didn't auntie-kushina register as a refugee?" kakashi yelled desperately, grasping at the straws that were barely there while jiraiya looked on furiously, too angry for words. "No. in fact, she declared she had been given diplomatic immunity and temporary status until there was more than one uzumaki known to exist, saying she would take them and leave…although I doubt she counted on marrying minato-sama." Koharu shot down his theory faster than he put it in the air, making the room grow five degrees cooler.

"In that case, why don't I pack up and leave too, if marrying into natural-borns doesn't work for future generations?" tsunade calmly suggested though her tone had an underlying promise for a world of hurt. "Very well; if that's what it takes…tsunade senju-uzumaki, you are here by banished for illegal residence in a foreign country and spying." Danzo hissed out darkly, making the two sannin and team kakashi recoil at the venom in his tone. "You can't do this! They haven't done anything wrong…I didn't even press charges, let alone explain how I had acquired these injuries!" sakura protested loudly as the Ne agents shifted the twins and tsunade in their grips, preparing to leave. "Enough of the whining, girl; you'll do well to remember that your purpose is to heal injuries and nothing more. This is not your place to speak." Sakura fell silent at the war-hawk's words, too enraged for speech.

"Now that this is over…Taka, Hebi take these _Uzu-nin _to the outskirts of fire country and tell the rest of the faction they have been assassin booked." He practically purred out the order making everyone cringe slightly at the slippery order. "Go ahead! Banish us! See if we care dattebayo; you'll be begging us for death sooner than you realize danzo." Naruto spat out unkindly, before…before…the world started fading black? That doesn't sound right at all!

**In reality: third person p.o.v**

"Kasumi wake up! Please…WAKE UP!" naruto begged as he held down his sister's thrashing from as she cried and screamed in sadness before he was joined with another blonde presence in her moon-lit room. "Naruto, hold her down while we wake her up, yeah!" the voice called over the screams as he straddled her waist and held her arms down while a black-haired presence accumulated chakra in his fingertips sending it rocketing through the miko's body on a chakra point only the uchiha could activate without killing her, effectively bringing her back to the waking world. "Ne...Itachi, deidara…arigatou 'ttebayo." Deidara left kasumi's waking form and looked to his 'kaa-chan's brother. "It's no problem, un." Itachi nodded confirmation as he watched her rub her eyes lightly, hoping to see properly after ridding herself of the slight pain in her eyes (because can't cry anymore).

"Hn. It's honestly nothing, naruto." the crow-nin whispered to naruto before they turned their attention to kasumi as she sat upright, hugging her arms and looking for the things she thought she would see: prison bars. 'No, that's not right…I-we left the village…then made our way to Uzu no kuni after a few days because we were caught camping in Hi no kuni…we've been living here until we met up with itachi and deidara who insisted they stay with us when they're not on missions. I-I think we all have training today with…with…obito-nii; or maybe a healing session for my back with baa-chan?' she mused tiredly, the memories from her night terror jumbling up real events before they settled down a bit, allowing her to take notice of the room's extra chakra signatures aside from her own.

"Na-naruto…'tachi…and…Deidei? What's going on 'ttebane?" she asked, looking at their concerned faces before realization came down on her now clear mind? "You were having a-"I know…I could tell by you guys' expressions…so; how bad 'ttebane?" naruto moved closer to hug her tightly, itachi and deidara watching each with a hand on her shoulder. "Just enough to where I had to wake you…" itachi trailed off, trying to be vague so as to not upset his 'mother' any more than she was. "A-ah…okay…arigatou 'ttebane." she whispered to the three of them returning naruto's hug before moving her black and blue swirled covers away from her and attempt to get up. Attempt being the operative word; as soon as she tried to straighten herself out, she was met with a pain on her right arm making her hiss (though only itachi heard it), feeling another scratch burn itself into sasuke's neck.

'Again; Sasuke, why are you killing innocent people dattebane?' She wondered sadly as she stood; her black and white laced night-dress falling mid-thigh as her tail-chains chimed softly at the noise. "What's wrong aneki?" naruto questioned, his head going to the side, the ear chains clinking softly. "Well, I was going to get some catnip to relax from the night-terror 'ttebane, yeah." she looked at deidara who had started to walk to the door. "Where are you going dei?" he looked back, smiling softly –something he didn't really do often- , yet mischievously –which he did do often- while he had a playful glint to his eyes. "To get it for you, yeah." Before she could fix him with an 'I'll get it myself' look, he darted for the kitchen and after smirking at the other two, ran to hunt down the unruly artist. "Deidara Jibaku-uzumaki get back here 'ttebane!" she yelled as she ran, her ears flat to her head and her rinnegan having a slight glow to it.

"Banshō Ten'in!" she called as she held out her hand and put a small bit of chakra in her palm. "No fair kaa-chan, un!" deidara whined as he tried to resist the technique, only to end up on the floor where the miko-nin proceeded to wrestle with him for the catnip she knew he had. "Why do you even like this stuff, un? I thought foxes were dogs, not cats yeah!" he teased as kasumi searched him for the nip. "Oh, quiet you" she growled playfully, holding him down with her tails, extracting the bottled herb from his pocket. "It's a good tension tamer and you know it. Even tsunade baa-chan agrees with me dattebane!" kasumi got off of deidara only to have her tail pulled by one of its chains. "Come on Deidei, I don't even want it anymore 'ttebane." the girl yawned before turning around to see him holding a hand up in the air expectantly.

"Fine, but I'm going to bed." kasumi huffed half-heartedly before yawning once more, grabbing the outstretched hand and hauled him to his feet, suppressing a hiss at the pain that jarred her back. Just as she was going to let it go, he smirked deviously and she felt his hand-mouth lick her palm slowly. Afterwards, he saw fit to run for his life, laughing about how her expression was hilarious. "That boy…I swear ttebane…" kasumi sighed and half-smiled tiredly before trailing off her words, making her way back to the room. "Eh? Naruto, 'tachi, dei-dei?" the miko walked in her room to see that they had all piled on my bed (which was huge) and fallen asleep. "Eh? Mattaku…to quote a Nara…mendokuse…" she smiled as she climbed over deidara, scooted over to itachi near naruto, using her tails for a blanket then dozed off.

**Third person P.O.V**

Morning came all too quickly as itachi opened his eyes stretching his arms slightly, only to be met by fur and metal. 'Hn. I'm amazed that we slept through deidara's snoring…oh well…I wonder if tsunade-sama and sakura-san are back from gathering herbs yet.' The prodigy thought, removing himself from the tangle of sheets, arms and tails before making his way to the door. "'Tachi; where are you going ttebayo?" naruto sat up groggily, ears laid tiredly back as he rubbed his eyes to rid them of sleep. "I was going to see if tsunade-sama has returned with sakura-san, but seeing as you're up, I'll also be making breakfast." Naruto, excited with the idea of food, jumped out of bed and walked briskly to the door, chains clinking lightly behind him.

"I'll go and check for baa-chan and sakura-chan before helping you make something 'ttebayo. I'll even use kage bunshin to help, considering the three of us eat like an army and baa-chan after travelling…only you and sakura-chan are able to eat just half that." He explained, glancing over to his sister and her…. 'Son'….according to kasumi-nee, she's supposed to have adopted him during a mission in iwa …but instead, he was adopted shortly after he was recruited by Akatsuki. He wasn't going to question his sister's judgment, but he was a weird one…'at least I didn't react as badly as I heard sakura-chan did 'ttebayo…" He trailed off before walking out of the room, checking for tsunade baa-chan and his love.

**Uzu no kuni, two miles from the main island **

"A-achoo!" Tsunade looked at her apprentice to see she had sneezed, apparently enough to sting her throat. "You're not getting sick are you sakura?" tsunade inquired as the pinkette rubbed her throat. "Not at all shishou…I only sneeze like that when it involves the, ah... incident…" sakura trailed off, wondering who could be thinking about said 'incident'. "You know, I only heard the official version of that story from what you had told me…so what _really _happened that day sakura?" sakura grimaced as she thought about it before sighing, "If I remember correctly…"

**With the twins**

"How did that day go aneki? You never gave me any real details aside from a general overview…a vague one at that 'ttebayo." Naruto poked my cheek as I walked into the room, waking up at his internal chattering about 'that day'. "Well…if I recall…" I yawned groggily, sleep still clouding my mind.

**Flashback no jutsu! (Kasumi/Slight omnipresent P.O.V)**

"Baa-chan, I need a week away from the village to look after a medicine garden of mine in hi no kuni ttebane." I announced as I entered her office, ninja gear and bow with me in my black and orange jumpsuit, tails swishing excitedly, blonde hair a slight mess. "And why pray-tell, should I do that?" came the are-you-crazy retort she was quick to give me lately. "Because, the herbs are extremely rare and in need of tending to...besides, they could be very valuable to us now that were living here; I mean what if sakura caught island-fever 'ttebane." I lightly shot back, my ears flattening a little. "Hmm…very well, but sakura will be going with you." Tsunade sighed. 'It's been only two weeks since we were forced out from the campsite in hi no kuni, but the gaki already wants to go back!' tsunade sighed to herself, running a hand through her blonde locks in a (supposedly untrained) nervous habit. "But baa-chan, no one knows the location of the garden except me and my shishou; I'd like it to stay that way." I weakly defended, knowing she's already aggravated and I'm lucky to be going as she narrowed her eyes at me. Before she could speak, I continued; "But I'll gladly have sakura come along ttebane." Her eyes un-narrowed and softened slightly at my quick compliance. "Good to hear it gaki. You may leave immediately if necessary." I nod my understanding and shunshin away flicking an ear dismally acknowledging the farewell. 'So, she's at the hospital.' I noted, sensing her chakra as I walked along the south shore of the Uzukage tower's island, my fur teasing in the island breeze. 'I shouldn't have any trouble finding her this time 'ttebane.' I mused before taking the currents to the hospital's island.

"Oi, sakura, tsunade baa-chan let us have a mission dattebane!" I called to the nurse at the desk as I stepped inside the re-built hospital, paint and disinfectant assaulting my senses immediately, making me lay back my ears in discontent. "What kind of mission?" Ah, there she is. "We have an herb garden of mine to tend to near my old training compound in hi no kuni 'ttebane." I informed her as we walked to the door. "Oh, okay. When do we leave?" I turned around smiling. "Right now dattebane." Before she could look confused I grabbed her wrist and made for the village gates at a breakneck pace via water currents. "What the hell?" came the shocked yell as we, thirty seconds later, were at the gates which are normally two minutes away by current. "Clan secret ttebane." I replied making her look to me for an explanation. Which wasn't a lie, given every uzumaki knows how to navigate these. At that she raised an eyebrow but said nothing as we set out.

"So, kasumi, what makes this garden so special?" sakura called, making me slightly slow down our high speed pace. "It holds very rare herbs native to Uzu...however, seeing as the farmland isn't recovered enough to plant anything yet, they grow in an uchiha training compound that sasuke gave me." I explained as I matched my pace with hers, tail-chains trailing lazily behind me. "We should be there sunset if we keep up our original pace." She gave me a 'you're kidding me right' look but nodded and sped up. We were silent the rest of the way, reaching the training grounds sooner than we expected. "Okay sakura, if you'll get started on weeds, I'll get-"Who's here? Show yourself!" Sakura called warningly as she got into a fighting stance. Then she saw him; cloak, long hair, verbal tic and all run by as a black, red and blonde blur straight for me. She saw how he hugged me as he was crying and his chakra was flaring in uncharacteristically pure fear.

"K-kaa-chan! It's really bad this time un! H-he's barely stable, you've gotta help 'tachi-nii or he'll be gone for good this time, yeah!" he frantically fretted as he held on to my jacket, tugging me towards the house. "Deidei, take me to him. Show me where he is, okay, Sochi?" He nodded his ever-urgent yes and pulled me to the house. "Sakura, I need you to pick some catnip, feverfew, lavender, and nettle leaves with a young tendril of blessed thistle NOW! The explanation will come later ttebane!" I yelled before I ran toward the house with deidara. Throwing open the door and rushing through the living room, down a hallway and opened the first door to the left. When I do, I'm greeted by itachi in his and deidara's room, curled up in the bed fever, violently shaking, cold sweats, breathing fit, and blood stained sheets from his coughing and all. "How long has he been like this Deidei?" I asked as I set to work on his heart and lungs. "Shortly after we sent the chakra pulse- I-I tried to stabilize him, thinking it was a small fit, and it got worse as soon as he was 'better' un." He shakily replied starting to help work on his lungs per my nodded directions. "Kaa-chan, if 'tachi dies I'll never forgive myself, yeah. I should have been able to take care of him."

'He's somewhat stable now.' I assured myself, making sure my voice wouldn't betray me before I spoke. "Don't worry Deidei-chan, he'll make it, I know he will 'ttebane." I assured, cupping his cheeks with my hands. 'Kami let me be right.' I prayed as I kissed his forehead and wiped away his tears with the pad of my thumbs as I laid a tail over his shoulders while another gently rubbed his back. "Arigatou, kaa-chan, un." He exclaimed as he suddenly hugged me while I worked on itachi's fever as best as I could. "Sakura, get in here! I know you've been there long enough to hear everything, so come out 'ttebane." after I called, she appeared in the doorway, basket full of herbs. "Need an invitation to help me heal, or are you going to condemn him to death?" I laid my ears back and spat, tails fluffed up in anger, after she showed no signs of moving, the malice in her eyes growing.

"Look, I know I have to explain, but right now, before you explode or accuse me of betrayal, remember the medics' oath; 'I swear to uphold the ways of a medical shinobi; to stand apart from rivalry between nation and nation, and vow to protect all shinobi equally, even at the cost of my life.' That oath, that ancient oath you apparently blindly rattled off, gave you a duty bigger than you think; put what you think you know aside for once and save some one dattebane!" She looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding her begrudging approval. "Right, let's get started but one wrong move and kami will make me the saint I should be for killing the fucker." She bit out unkindly, putting deidara on guard while I spoke to itachi. "Okay; Itachi, sweetie, I know you don't want to move but I need you to sit up okay?" I purred gently to the 'boy' as I placed a hand on his shoulder, my gaze flitting over to sakura for a moment, giving her a warning glare.

"Alright sakura, I know we normally don't do this, but after we work on his lungs, we need to give those herbs to him in the raw, as they'll be more effective 'ttebane." I informed, getting her curious attention. "Alright, let's get started, yeah." Deidara announced as he handed sakura a big pot. "Sakura, hold that for itachi. Okay 'tachi, we're going to get rid of that fluid in your lungs." I explained as I took off his shirt and put my hands on his back, using chakra to surround the fluid and guide it out through his mouth. "Kami have mercy on you." Sakura whispered to herself as itachi spat out the fluid, now identified as blood, and the smell of the sickness assaulted our heightened senses. She then looked to deidara, who looked terrified; then to me as I looked miserable, tails swishing restlessly behind me while another tried to soothe him by stroking his right arm.

"K-Kaa-chan." he wheezed between breaths shakily, acknowledging my tail's attempts to soothe him. "Okay itachi, we're gonna give you those herbs now. Sakura, set that aside and bring those herbs while I heal him with chakra ttebane." She nodded tersely and gave the pot to deidara and handed me the herbs. "Oh my kami!" the rosette shouted, drawing my attention to deidara who had collapsed to the floor, shattering the ceramic pot and coating himself in the blood as he stared wide-eyed and shaking with shock. "Kage bunshin no jutsu!" I called, making two clones. "You are to finish healing him while you-" I pointed at the one to my right then left, gaining her attention. "Are to…talk with sakura while I tend to deidara ttebane." I ordered as I hauled a shell-shocked deidara to his feet before heading for the bathroom.

**With Deidara**

"Dei-dei, get in the tub, while I go and get your clothes ttebane yeah." I gently requested to the shaking 'boy', watching him comply slowly, removing everything but his boxers and hair tie before I left. As I walked down the hall, I couldn't help but be angry at sakura for just shrugging the duty of sitting that thing outside to deidara…she should've known that he was afraid of blood, just by looking at him. 'Still, she might have not noticed, having been absorbed in watching itachi…it doesn't excuse her actions though…' I trailed off as I threw open the door to my room using a tail and made my way to the closet on the right just to pick out an Uzu-shinobi navy blue t-shirt with a black spiral on the back and black standard-issue jonin pants. 'but a part of me does wish that my clone give her what for 'ttebane.' walking out of the room, clothes in hand I made my way back to the bathroom to help my son get over his shock.

**With Sakura **

**(Clone p.o.v)**

As soon as the other clone and my boss were out of sight, I used a tail to take sakura by her hand and drug her outside, where I then chained her against a tree. "Look here haruno; I don't appreciate you acting like a bitch in front of my boys dattebane. Now, I'll admit that you don't trust them because of who they are, but…I would lay down my life for you, so don't doubt my judgment. If you've paid attention to his obvious behavior deidara, despite how prideful and cocky he is, just so happens to be terrified of blood if he isn't the cause for the bleeding or the one bleeding 'ttebane. In fact, kyuu-nii had to spend months rebuilding his psyche just so he could have physical contact with anyone. Even though he was 'adopted', it took us three months to have him consider us family after smacking some sense into the boy." I sighed as the second clone dispelled, having healed itachi and changed the bed sheets while the boss put deidara on her bed and is watching them both sleep.

"You don't know them sakura; not like I do. I love them like they really are my kids. I thank kami-sama every day that they're saved, and that he lets me keep them here instead of dying on a mission 'ttebane. I-I don't know what I'd do if I lost one or both of them…" I trailed off steeling myself in front of the now shocked sakura. "Look, kasumi-chan…I know that you say they're not bad, but they've done so many terrible things to other people, it's unforgivable. Don't you see that if you shelter them then you're as bad as they are?" sakura pressed mildly, to my growing annoyance. "Who are you to decide if someone's able to be forgiven dattebane?! Only kami-sama may do that, and they've accepted him and asked for his forgiveness! And you know something sakura; he gave it willing and happily. You should at the very least give them a chance. If you recall, I can't be around evil, it'll taint me…so how come my hair is still pure white? Just think about it dattebane."

I un-chained the pinkette before leading her back to the house, our chakra masked by a special kekkai-jutsu and snuck into boss's room where we had found she had moved itachi, deidara and herself on to her bed: itachi on the left, deidara on the right and kasumi in the middle so they could all sleep together and help her avoid night-terrors. "Tell me, sakura, do they look like the cold-blooded killers that you thought they were 'ttebane?" sakura didn't answer me however; she just stared at the sight of them as itachi and deidara started to move in their sleep towards kasumi. Itachi lying closely facing her, using her hair as a pillow, fisting her grey t-style pajama-top while deidara was sprawled out face-down on the bed, head to the side, a protective arm draped over her as he slept while kasumi herself just laid there, her tails covering deidara and her hand petting itachi's now horse-tail-do free hair, smiling in her sleep.

"N-no…they don't…they…look so peaceful…like they really are the younger-than her children you said. I mean look at them! They look like they're about three or four years old with the way they're clinging to her." Sakura raved silently, shocked as can be about the realization that two of 'the world's most dangerous criminals' are clinging to her new teammate (who's younger than they are!) like they're toddlers! "You know, the funniest part of it all, is that if you were to tell the boys, they'd deny it; especially deidara, who's all about being cocky and proud 'ttebane."

I sniggered lightly, laying my ears back playfully, as I enjoyed the peace before I took a still-shocked sakura by her wrist and into the guest room. "Okay well you can either sleep here, or go back to baa-chan to report that they're here…either way, know that you did the right thing, because I will accept that not everyone will accept this weirdo family of mine 'ttebane. Oyasumi, sakura-chan." I whispered sadly, deactivating the kekkai-jutsu. Just as I was about to dispel, sakura grabbed my wrist, a cautious look on her face. "I'll trust you kasumi-chan…I just…need time to adjust to the idea is all…seeing how you normally interact with them will help…so…show me that they can be trusted. I'm going to take a leap of faith…just let me know how to land so I don't get hurt." She whispered guiltily, as she let go of my wrist. 'Probably at the thought of taking them away from me 'ttebane.' smiling as big as I always did, I assured her I was happy with her choice. "Arigatou, sakura-chan. you won't be disappointed dattebane." The medic-nin smiled before allowing me to dispel, transferring my memories to the boss.

**With kasumi**

'You won't be disappointed sakura-chan…you'll see how sweet they really are…even if deidara thinks he's tough 'ttebane.' I whispered before I fell back asleep, letting the comfortingly black void of rest take me for the night.

**End Flashback, third person P.O.V**

"The next day, we tended to the garden after breakfast and goofed around by wrestling and some get-to-know-you games before it was time to leave for Uzu again. It was the day after that I had introduced you and baa-chan to Deidei, so the rest from then on is history 'ttebane." I smiled before I shook my head, yawning my grogginess away. "Ohayo Deidei." I called tiredly as he walked into the kitchen half-asleep. "Yo minna; what's for breakfast, yeah?" Deidara yawned out, heading to check the fridge. "Luckily, we found some tea shops off the island, in wave country and ordered the entire breakfast menu." Baa-chan's voice sounded throughout the house as she walked in the door with sakura carrying herbs at her side, while she herself, carrying what made her look like she robbed a grocery store. "Awesome! Arigatou baa-chan! Itadakimasu ('ttebane/'ttebayo) (un)!" we called out as she set the food on the table, before attacking it with vigor. **Kasumi's** **right…we're all one weird family shannaro! **Inner-sakura called out before she took control and joined the fray-frenzy 'Hell yeah; this is the life!' sakura thought to herself as she found the last sakura-dango and proceeded to try and sway kasumi from eating it, considering she had already eaten like, five. 'And training hasn't even begun yet!' kasumi thought, laying her ears back. You see, she won the tug-'o-war, only to have deidara eat the very dango she had fought over.

A/N: Yeah, it sucks...and needs editing and a better beginning, but when the flashbacks/Night-terrors occur, (how we all love those) it'll be in better detail than that p.o.s up there...and you know...for the people out there who said kasumi was the definition of a mary-sue, don't worry; i'll keep writing anyway for entertainment and if people happen to like it on the way, than it happens. p.s, i know i left the whole 'sasuke killing innocents dangling in the air, but it'll be dealt with _next_ chapter, so *sticks out tongue*

REVIEW DATTEBANE! FLAMES WILL BE THROWN TO HELL ALONG WITH THE NARUSAKU AND STORY BASHING! XD

-Kasumi-chan


	2. secondary Introduction Flashback

"**Damn it uchiha! I wish the sun could rise faster…"** kurama trailed off as he tightened his tail's grips on kasumi's arms and legs, healing the bleeding gash with his chakra while keeping her from thrashing about and waking her sensei; the last thing she needed was to receive a beating from hell again. **"Arigatou kami-sama for the sunrise…" **the kitsune sighed as the struggling stopped and sasuke started to wake. "Kurama…she'll be fine now ttedana." Sasuke half-whispered to him as he regained consciousness and hugged the life out of his (according to kurama) 'to-be mate', not caring about the blood on her priestess garb.

"I love you kasu-koi…" he whispered as he ran his fingers through her vermillion red hair gently. 'Maybe, just maybe, I'll stop chasing itachi for her 'ttedana…I might not forgive him in this life or a while…but to stay with her…it sounds…like chasing him is (almost) pointless.' He shook his head to clear it, then, feeling her shift in her awakening and in his messing with her hair to take a few strands in his hand and kiss them. As if worshipping the 'red threads of fate kami himself had given her' (another kurama quote).

Then her forehead –but just slightly- before her eyes fluttered open and a lightly deep indigo met onyx before wakefulness took away the color, replacing it with a striking ocean blue. "Sasuke-koi…a-ah, gomennasai dattebane." Kasumi sighed sadly at him, her ocean blue eyes turning 'her mother's shade' of indigo. "It's fine…I know that you can't help it; so don't blame yourself when it's not something you can control." The uchiha assured gently, his onyx eyes adapting a dark grey shade when they showed her lightly rough sympathy.

"Hn." She grunted lightly with indifferent agreement. "Okay, well, I've got to leave koi…kakashi said our meeting today was an important one, so I'll see you later, my Uzu-kitsune." Sasuke announced then kissed her nose after an hour of laying on futon she had on the floor in one of the training grounds' bedrooms. "Aww…okay…shishou said something about sage training finally, so good luck trying to beat me in our spars teme." Kasumi teased as she got up and stretched the sleep from her muscles.

"What does sage training have to do with spars?" sasuke asked curiously, tilting his head to the side a little. "It gives all of your Nin, Tai, fuuin and genjutsu a major power boost, just by taking in nature energy from the sky earth and air…it even has its own styles of taijutsu depending on your summoning animal and damn-near doubles your strength without you even trying ttebane." she bragged, making sasuke pale at a two-or-three-times-as-strong kasumi. "Damn sages and sagess' strength…almost…concussion…'." He grumbled, pouting lightly before making to leave. "Ja ne, kasumi." He called lovingly as he took off toward his village.

**Gen'ya no kuni (kusa) Third person P.O.V**

Sasuke's eyes shot open as he sat bolt upright, crying silently while reaching for the red strand of hair he had infused his chakra with and kept about his neck. 'Damn it…why?...why this dream?...why the last day I saw her?...I-I want to forget so badly…maybe I should just- no; I need to kill itachi…I can't do that…besides…she'd never forgive me considering she saved me from it….kasumi…I'm so…' the raven prodigy trailed off in his thoughts, falling back on the bed as he didn't have enough energy to stay awake, tears staining the pillow as his face met the soft surface; all the while never being conscious to notice that it had gone from red to black.

The next afternoon, sasuke found himself wandering the base, (having finished a drug resistance session with Kabuto) searching for orochimaru to start training when he heard the snake himself talking to Kabuto in a room just ahead. Suppressing his chakra, he walked to the door and listened in on the discussion. "Ah, Kabuto; I assume that the drug resistance session went well?" sasuke heard the grey-haired teen shift in posture –nervously he was sure- as he sighed. "Of course my lord everything went perfectly and without a hitch…" Sasuke debated about leaving them to it when he heard something he probably shouldn't have. "However, _it _is starting to show; even more rapidly than usual, and I think the cause is the resistance treatments. It's not long before he's granted access to you-know-what." Now they had the raven's full attention. 'What have they been hiding? What's so important that I never obtain it?' he wondered before orochimaru cut in:

"Don't worry; I'll make sure he never unlocks that part of his heritage personally ku ku ku ku." Sasuke froze as the snake's smug words reached his ears, making his blood boil. 'They've been locking up part of my power?! A part of my own clan's power…how dare they!' the raven dug his nails into his palms in silent rage, drawing blood, yet staying silent wanting to hear the entire exchange. Maybe, just maybe, he would learn what they were hiding from him.

"Orochimaru-sama, while I don't doubt that you're unable, the uzumaki clan's genes are terrifyingly strong; should sasuke ever discover what you did to him or his clan-"Relax Kabuto. There's nothing left of it. When I egged iwa into attacking the uzumaki clan, I made sure the uchimaki branch of the uchiha who lived in Uzushio where the first to die." Kabuto could be heard taking a step forward in exasperation as sasuke, through the anger, now listened on confusedly. "But he will find out! His hair is starting to gain a red tint to it already!"

Sasuke recoiled slightly and inspected his hair to indeed find traces of red tint and highlight in the noir strands. "Don't worry; even itachi doesn't have his powers, the once-transfer virus I tested on an iwa-nin in konoha made sure of that. Have faith my dear assistant; the Uchimaki will be no more than a forgotten legend in due time." Sensing the conversation was over, the raven allowed himself to disappear down the gloomy, dimly-lit hallway and to the 'library'.

'How is my clan connected to those two?! I need to do some research 'ttedana!' the raven stopped in his tracks the very moment he let that slip up when he realized something. 'He said itachi's power had been 'taken care of' as well…maybe he…no…don't get crazy, just research.' sasuke resumed his trek to the history collection of the 'library'. 'If the uzumaki are involved it should be mentioned in…konoha history...no he said uzushio…let's see what they have on this so-called 'uchimaki'…' letting his fingers run over the new-like spine of the book of countries, he picked it from the shelf and opened it to the 'u' section of the book. 'Where…no…no…here!' Activating his sharingan to copy the information, growing astounded with every word he read:

"Uchimaki Guardian Clan: a mixture of Uchiha and Uzumaki, this 'Guardian Clan' was originally uchiha that had been assigned to 'guard' uzumaki jinchuuriki when Izuna uchiha asked Hikari uzumaki to seal the uchiha's sharingan, and they struck a deal when Izuna promised to send uchiha to guard them. The guardians fell in love with either their charges or a villager in the clan and ended up mixing. Adding to the shades of black and red, they were identified by their blue, red, green, grey or coal black eyes, reddish-black hair or black hair that had a reddish tint, with the creation and mastery of gen-fuuinjutsu, (A combination of genjutsu and fuuin jutsu). Mikoto Uchiha and Obito Uchiha were the last guardians to Kushina Uzumaki alive after Shisui disappeared. The miniature 'clan' emerged after the Uchiha-Senju battles calmed and konoha was founded." He read quietly out loud to himself as the surprise overtook him. but just as he was about to put the book down, sasuke found something at the bottom of the page; what appeared to be notes taken by orochimaru -sasuke recognized the handwriting- (Sasuke and itachi haven't had their swearing in ceremony allowing the Uchimaki bloodline to take over and therefore aren't considered guardians. Their present charges are kasumi uzumaki-namikaze–sasuke's charge- and naruto uzumaki-namikaze –itachi's-) 'I can't believe kaa-san was an uchimaki….she didn't have red tinted hair at all!' the raven read the description over one more time.

'Grey eyes? She did have grey eyes! And itachi too! Come to think of it, whenever I have seen obito or shisui around, they had them too….mine…what color are they now I wonder…' shaking his head of frivolous details such as eye color, he grabbed everything he could on Uzu and set his sharingan to work on copying everything he could get his hands on. 'Just what is gen-fuuin anyway? The book said something about genjutsu and seals, but I don't see how those would be connected at all…I guess I'll start at the beginning…that's the best place to look considering how much I don't know…' he mused, picking up a scroll about the origin of the shinobi world. 'Long ago, after the resurrection of Christ….'

**One hour later**

'I….I don't…' he trailed off mentally. After an hour of research, he had read and copied everything on Uzu and the uzumaki; including its many branches of different clans. 'There are so many…and I can't believe Izuna actually commissioned Hikari sealed off the sharingan…' the reddening raven trailed off, steeling his resolve and storing the information away within his mind. 'It doesn't matter; I will kill itachi and restore the…' uchiha? It was his original goal after all; but the more he thought about it, the more he realized he had more longing for the uchimaki side of his blood…an old clan that was wiped out before he even got to so much as hear of them.

'Why? Is it because of their tragedy; or because of _her_ and kaa-san? Maybe for power reasons; after all, the uzumaki were wiped out because of power fear….' He shook his head once more, the candlelight bringing attention to his reddening hair. 'no…it's loyalty…and….and unexplained attachment to them….just think if kaa-san wasn't dead she could've taught us their ways…we could've visited uzushio…I wish I could see it….' he paused once more in his thinking as he came to an enraging realization; one that had been there, yet forgotten as he thought of his 'home country'.

'That snake….he spread the fear of uzushio just to extract their secrets…OUR secrets….my homeland….is gone….because of his greed….itachi's sickness, which I'll bet caused his madness, and in turn the uchiha's deaths….in a big yet so small difference; he was the cause for so much of my suffering.' Grinding his teeth together, he fought tears at the thought of his family and countrymen dead by that snake's –in a way- inadvertent and greedy hand. 'And what have I done? Spit at my last remaining clansmen like trash…WAIT! No! Itachi, though sick, is still responsible for the uchiha's massacre…he will be killed…'

Sasuke bit his tongue in disgust at the tears before deciding to delve further into history- konoha's secrets to be exact. If anyone had in-depth tabs on everything that ever went on there, it was orochimaru. 'You're lucky you bastard snake; I'll let you live for now while I use you for information 'ttedana!' breaking from his mental berating of the sannin, he walked around to the other side of the poorly-lit room and pulled everything that looked important: files on his mother, this kushina woman, itachi, his father, the man named danzo, madara and the mito uzumaki he found out had married the shodaime….and finally; the kyuubi attack along with the uchiha massacre.

**Third person, west side of the hideout, two hours later**

"Kabuto, I want you to go through the library and store away anything we have on the uzumaki and uzushio in general…we can't risk little sasuke having heard us and reading up on his heritage, now can we?" orochimaru purred sickly sweet at the gray-haired assistant as he sipped his medicine-laced tea. 'Not long before I won't need this...sasuke, you'll do well to not awaken something out of my control until then.' Orochimaru hissed lowly before turning his attention to a waiting Kabuto. "My lord, what shall I do with the stored items?" the apprentice pressed lightly to his master. 'He's been zoning out more often lately…thinking about the transfer no doubt…I don't think he heard me the last time.' He wondered, looking up to his lord, awaiting instruction. "Ah, yes…store them in here; I was going to refresh my memory on them anyway." Kabuto nodded his hearing the command before he walk out, leaving his master to his thoughts.

**Third person, East side's library**

'Everything...everything thought I knew ….I -I….have to go to uzushio…' sasuke froze as he felt kabuto's chakra growing nearer before he was in panic mode, frantically gathering the books and scrolls he had pulled back in their respective places. 'I-I'll have my answers in Uzu…on what to do...about the uchiha and the uchimaki…I have to know…where my loyalties lie.' he thought to himself as he suppressed his chakra and shunshined from the library back to his room just as he felt kabuto's chakra stop at the closed library door.

**First person P.O.V**

'Alright, that's everything I'll need for this…now; to tell orochimaru I'm leaving…' storing the scroll in a seal on my wrist, I walked out of my room and down to the west side of the dimly-lit hallway towards the sannin who had…had… 'I can't think about that now…calm; just be calm 'ttedana!' though I was in inner turmoil, I made sure none of it slipped through my stoic façade as I walked in the room –more like chamber- that held the object of said inner turmoil and fury, stopping in front of him and gaining his attention.

"Orochimaru, I'm leaving on a training trip for a few days. I'll be back before the full moon; no later, no sooner." He raised an eyebrow at my statement, obviously curious as to where I was going. Yes, I could roam of my free will; not for long, but I'd take what I can get at this point. "Very well; I hope you know since you're skipping training, I'll be doubling anything you miss sasuke-kun…" he warned in twisted amusement, dismissing my departure with a smirk. "Oh, and sasuke-kun? Have fun…" he chuckled darkly, internally sending a shot of disgust down my spine, though I remained unfazed on the outside.

"Hn." Strolling out of the room and towards the entrance, I passed Kabuto, sharingan activated, sending a knowing glare as he walked by, carrying what were with-out-a-doubt the scrolls I had just finished reading. 'So; they think there's a chance I heard them. Well, too late orochimaru; you'll regret having your thirst to know everything when I'm through with you.' I smirked after he had walked by, thinking of the irony as I trekked to the entrance. Standing with the snake-like hole above my head, I gave a chakra-enhanced jump out, finally coming in contact with the outside world. Breaking out in to a run before jumping to the trees, I headed south; fully intent on going 'home'. "Uzushio, here I come 'ttedana."

**One week Later; Training fields, East side of the royal compound, kasumi P.O.V**

**(Continuing from chapter one)**

It was a warm, and lightly breezy sunny day in the main compound's grassy, rolling hills known as the training grounds; the grass showing off the wonderful landscaping that the country had to offer. And peaceful…it most definitely peaceful…until a bored call rang throughout the area…

**Kasumi P.O.V**

"Baa-chan, is my medicine done now!?" Deidara and naruto laughed at the former hokage's misfortune while tsunade baa-chan just looked at me with a warning glare as I cheekily stuck my tongue out at her, flashing my black with a red spiral tongue ring, knowing her patience was soon to give out. "Mou, slow your roll gaki; one more impurity filtering and your good to go!" I looked around to give sakura a look of acknowledgement, sensing she had entered the training grounds from the hospital the rosette had been called away from.

"How about-"Yes! It's done; Take it already! I have to get ready for patrol. Don't forget you're on this one too; you've got an hour here before hand so have fun gaki." I smirked at her retreating back as she left, willing a small-sized Banshō Ten'in to call the small syringe of the serum for my back pain. 'Ever since the day we got back from that mission in konoha…it's almost healed, but considering my natural and kyuu-nii assisted healing rate, that would have killed a non-jinchuuriki and uzumaki. All this for one slipped and fractured back disk…needless to say my fur bristles at the mere sight of a bo-staff 'ttebane.'

Sakura jumped into the clearing and arrived in time to wince along with the guys as I practically jammed the syringe into my vein and pushed the pain-killer into my bloodstream. "Kasumi-nee you really should be careful; you could damage an artery 'ttebayo. I know we have kurama-nii to heal us but you shouldn't give him a self-induced reason to heal you 'ttebayo." I looked at naruto, who was giving me a concerned look, ears back in worry and tails swishing anxiously. "I agree kaa-chan; you should save the healing for after our training, un; don't forget, we're working with our art today, yeah!" I smiled at their concern, laying my ears back in happiness at their concern. "Hai, hai; Maa, let's get started shall we 'ttebane?" I looked at the newly arrived pinkette of our group in assessment before giving a nod and finally speaking to her.

"Alright sakura, this week is going to be about hand-to-hand combat…" I trailed off looking towards the pinkette with a glint in my eyes that I knew screamed mischievous as I put a chakra suppression seal on her shoulder. "Bring it on kasumi." sakura replied smugly as a smirk overtook her face, though she wince at the sudden deprivation of half her already-small-reserves.

"So, sakura, since we can officially start training, this week I'm going to show you a new technique that my mom was famous for…" sakura looked at me with curiosity alight in her eyes. It seems like she had heard about the red-hot blooded habanero and her inhuman strength before, but always assumed it was exaggeration from fear. To hear it was real from the habanero's daughter was probably like finding buried treasure…or Pandora's Box… "But the catch is…naruto and I –before sage training-are like mom in a sense. Our chakra reserves are so big, we can't be precise enough to use tsunade's chakra enhanced strength…." I trailed off to take in her reaction, amused when she paled at the thought of no chakra, while naruto tried to assure her it wasn't so bad.

"Don't worry sakura-chan, we'll be going as easy as possible on you 'ttebayo; and besides, it's not so bad when you've been in a few sessions" I smiled at his reassurance methods before continuing. "But while she was in whirlpool's academy, she had worked on her brute and chakra-free strength by weaning herself from chakra, and eventually had gained a formidable power that doubled when she used just a small amount of chakra. Even in our clan, this was considered impressive, with only three other successful masters. Not only that, but by using the uzumaki clan taijutsu style, she would use the opponent's pressure points, reflexes, size and momentum against them along with her incredible strength…so much so, that her style had been called Akai Shi no Uzu, earning her the second moniker the red-death of konoha 'ttebane. Now, I'm not going to give away family taijutsu secrets 'ttebane; but I will get your chakra-free strength up to desirable par, so you'll be able to use the ancient haruno's brutal and shattering style at a whole new level."

I watched as sakura blanched at the thought of using no chakra at all for her strength, before she smirked. "Oh, sakura…I wouldn't smirk just yet yeah; because knowing kaa-chan, you're going to be training long past you puke, and ten minutes after you pass out. Trust me when I promise that you'll be doing the punches and kicks in your sleep, un." Deidara warned, giving the rosette shinobi a sympathetic look when she tried to look at naruto and wait for him to say different, but felt -I was sure- doomed when he nodded at the artist's words. "Sorry sakura-chan; it's for the best 'ttebayo…it helps you learn quicker and the time away from most of your chakra will help you build up bigger chakra reserves and stamina." Naruto looked apologetic towards his love, a hand on her shoulder. "Right I understand…I just want some pointers if nothing else. After all, if I can catch up to you and not be a burden it'll be worth it. So what are we doing first kasumi?" I smirked at her confidence, before getting serious. "Ok good; that's all we were going to do anyway 'ttebane. Now…as for your first task; try and land one hit on me or the boys before I leave for patrol; just remember I sealed most of your chakra away, so that means no running, jumping, punching and kicking will be chakra backed…just enough to keep living."

I saw that the rosette looked like she was going to faint, making me chuckle, having remembered my own training. "But don't worry; you'll eventually be able to do this…here; monitor my chakra while I demonstrate 'ttebane." I instructed as she walked over to a boulder a few feet away from the two of them. "Pay close attention, sakura." When sakura nodded her understanding, I cocked my fist back a little before throwing a left punch that obliterated the boulder to smaller stones.

**Third person P.O.V**

'Umm…I think that the rumor I heard about lady kushina knocking down the two front gates of konoha and sending them flying across the other side of the village wasn't a rumor.' Sakura sweat-dropped fearfully while Inner sakura just looked at kasumi, eyes wide, mouth agape before smiling devilishly. **She has got to teach us that! Shannaro!** "Ya know sakura, there's a reason why naruto's afraid of me more than you, deidara runs away when I get annoyed no matter how cocky he acts, itachi talks more…and why the thought of my mom having a daughter, let alone twins scared the hell out of the village…I mean wouldn't you be terrified if there was a chance that she could've had _**two**_ girls dattebane?" Kasumi taunted as she neared the stunned medic-nin. "I-I thought that-"Because of my miko and sage training that I would be weak?" kasumi finished, looking thoroughly annoyed when sakura nodded. "Yeah…I thought that because being a priestess mostly entails healing with herbs and performing exorcisms on people does it not?" sakura questioned, obviously curious on why she was so strong. "No. in fact, you mostly purify demons and exorcise them AFTER you hunt them down…or at least that's what kikyo-shishou and I did. But we were wandering miko, bound to no village."

Sakura narrowed her eyes at the answer she was given. 'But even if she had been a wandering miko expressly for exorcism or purification, that requires spiritual power and only a bit of strength. So, how did she do it?' Kasumi sighed loudly, noticing the look of concentration on sakura's face as the cherry blossom looked her over. 'The sad part is, is that I know that she's thinking about me being like I am…everyone thinks that about me 'ttebane….that's so predictable, it's downright annoying.'

The miko thought to herself laying her ears back in pure annoyance. "You know, just because I'm a miko with a…generous figure, doesn't mean it's a dead given that I'm weak. Hell, if it weren't for my messed up back, that rock would've been turned to powder 'ttebane." kasumi teased. Watching sakura get frustrated was fun…especially when it comes to something that she's supposed to be good at. "Now come over here so I can teach you the basics."

The kitsune miko waited a moment for her to move but when she showed no sign of obeying she willed a small Banshō Ten'in to bring her the lazy cherry-blossom. "What the hell kasumi; I was getting up shannaro!" sakura raged as she grabbed kasumi by the jacket. "Now that you're back from critical assessment Ville, we can get down to business the good old fashioned way. Instead of landing a hit on one of us, I want you to spar with deidara. And don't worry about him; he's going through the same training you are 'ttebane!" sakura looked pale as kasumi pointed to a rather eager looking deidara, smirking in amusement. "Ne, kasu-nee, shouldn't we start her off with one of us 'ttebayo? I mean, what if deidara hurts her badly?" naruto asked his sister, concern rolling of the kitsune shinobi in waves, tails unsettled in fear and ears laid back. "Don't worry naruto, she'll be fine 'ttebane." she waved him off before looking at the ongoing struggle between her son and the pinkette.

"Sakura try using less wild power, and calculate the chakra-less strength you should be using, or else you're going to get tired fast 'ttebane!" sakura looked at kasumi to nod with understanding as she blocked a well-placed kick from deidara. Seeing her distraction for the moment, kasumi turned to her partner in pranking crime and lowered her voice. "We need to worry about sasuke's revenge and itachi's guardian abilities…the sickness he has is spreading, cutting off the uzumaki part of the uchiha/uzumaki mix in his blood. His body won't be able to take the strain much longer; being separated from his own dna and abilities isn't natural; it's actually quite deadly 'ttebane." naruto cast his gaze down on the ground in sadness at the thought. "Yeah…I don't even want to mention that sasuke running around training to kill him instead of being here with all of us 'ttebayo. I think that's also hurting him; knowing your brother wants you dead." I nodded as I focused my eyes back on the sparring session going on. "Throw him a mean right one sakura-chan!" I hear naruto call to her, wincing at the volume, but flicked an ear in amusement at his 'tip' for helping her out. "Well; first thing's first, find sasuke and convince him to forgive itachi 'ttebayo." I grunted and flicked one of my tails in agreement, the spar now having my full attention.

**At the compound, third person P.O.V**

"Well, well, well; itachi-san I must say…you've been at it…no wonder you haven't responded to leader-sama's summons. Even though it cost you your cloak, I'm impressed that you got the former hokage and the jinchuurikis' trust; though your health is less than desirable." A deep, raspy voice sounded from behind the pair, instantly putting a stop tsunade and itachi's trek inside, and on alert. 'What's he doing here? How did he get past kaa-chan's detection range? From what I remember, she's been keeping an eye out for the entire island.' Itachi thought frantically, though his facial expression betrayed nothing.

"Tsunade-sama, stay calm; I'll talk to him…you just watch my back." Tsunade opened her mouth in protest before noticing the pleading look itachi was giving her. The former hokage's nodded at the barely noticeable whisper before blinking in agreement. "Kisame, this goes beyond leader-sama calling me, for I would've heard it…so; what do you want?" Kisame chuckled at itachi's bluntness before he smirked deviously at him. "I wonder how much leader-sama would appreciate you fraternizing with the enemy…all I can tell you, is that anyone associated with you would get slaughtered. Wouldn't you agree itachi-san?"

Tsunade took a step forward, eyes narrowed and body tense, only to have itachi stretch an arm in her path, his stoic mask in place. "As much as he would disagree to you joining us, Kisame." Kisame raised an indigo eyebrow at the statement, giving him a: you're-joking-right look. "I know that all you want from this world is to be told the truth, to find yourself, and to avoid being used Kisame. So; what if I told you, that it wasn't your mission to eliminate the cypher core you were escorting if they were caught; that it was a play from madara for you to defect from Kirigakure. That your orders were to protect them at all costs? That your purpose was supposed to be to the one to master samehada without useless bloodshed?"

Kisame paled though his composure remained as he looked at itachi with slightly widened eyes. "Oh? Done a little research on our favorite shark have we? And how would you know what my purpose was supposed to be, itachi-san?" Kisame slyly retorted, curious as to what itachi would say. "That your purpose was…." Tsunade was on high alert at itachi's stop in speech while kisame raised an eyebrow at itachi as he trailed off only to drop to his knees and cough violently in the hand he now had held to his mouth, the other grabbing at his shirt.

"T-tsunade…-cough cough- get kaa-chan…she's at the training grounds..." itachi wheezed out in between bouts, letting the blood fall to the floor as the coughed out his message. "Itachi! Damn it; don't worry itachi, I'm letting kasumi know while I start the healing!" she assured, falling to her knees behind him and soothing his lungs before briefly glancing at a curious kisame, making sure he stayed put.

**Training fields, East side of the royal compound, kasumi P.O.V**

"Kasumi-nee look out!" naruto shouted, pulling me out of the way of a stray oncoming attack from sakura. "Wow kasumi; sorry about that! I thought you'd notice and dodge." I ignored the apology as I started to feel a burning sensation on my left arm. 'Itachi!' I mentally shouted when his chakra started to flicker and flare violently. "What is it kaa-chan, yeah?" deidara's words had put sakura and naruto on guard as a foreign chakra entered my detection range, making my tails lash, ears flatten and a growl form in my throat.

"Deidei, naruto; itachi's having a fit….but kisame's here…we're using plan 'b' dattebane!" I commanded as I made a kage bunshin. "Deidara, I want you to use this clone's chakra to make some bunshin of your own and take to the sky. Keep an eye on the borders, ports and every square inch of the islands; we have a hostile Akatsuki on our land! Hurry up!" I barked the command at him, making him flinch slightly before he took off to carry it out. "Sakura get baa-chan to leave a clone with itachi and go guard the clan's vault while naruto and I deal with itachi and baa-chan's clone!" I commanded the iryo-nin, grabbing a hold of her tightly before giving off a very powerful shinra tensei that sent her flying towards baa-chan's direction. When I sensed she had reached her, I ran towards my own destination.

Though the time flew by in seconds, it seemed like hours when I could feel itachi's seal flare with all its weakening might before becoming nearly undetectable. Naruto and I arrived at the scene, to see a tsunade baa-chan clone kneeling beside a dying itachi, kisame a short distance away. 'Chi-bunshin no jutsu!' when the clone popped into existence, "Alright I want you to talk to kisame while I take itachi and baa-chan inside the house! Naruto, leave a chi-bunshin behind to help her talk to kisame while you help me inside; try to persuade them from battle if at all possible; we can't afford the risk of injury right now 'ttebane!" I commanded while I took itachi to the house and tended to him with naruto and baa-chan's clone. 'I hope she's able to detain or persuade him 'ttebane.' I prayed as I scooped up my son and fled inside the house.

**Third person P.O.V**

"So, you're Kisame hoshigaki….itachi's partner. My my….I've heard a lot about you 'ttebane." kisame smirked at the copy-kitsune-teen's drawled tone before turning around to face her. "And you must be this kaa-chan I've heard itachi-san mumble about in his sleep…for someone he thinks highly of; I must say I'm not impressed." He chuckled darkly before noticing the murderous glare in her and her brother's eyes as she drew a now-formed crystal bow, while he formed a black chakra rod. "What are you here for, hoshigaki? If it's a fight you want, you'll do us the common courtesy of waiting for kasu-nee son's treatment to be done with 'ttebayo."

The Naruto-clone bit out shortly at the shark-man, mentally willing a black chakra-rod for an arrow for his sister. "What's the matter uzumaki-sans; not up for a fight?" kisame goaded, hoping to battle this fake then capture the real twins. "No, I just don't want my Sochi worrying about me, given his state 'ttebane." naruto narrowed his eyes dangerously at kisame as the shark man shifted his weight on to his right side. "You'll do well to stand relatively still if you want live, Akatsuki." Naruto growled out, making Kisame scoff at her excuse and his naruto's threat before he saw the seriousness of their stare and her now drawn bow and arrow. "Look hoshigaki, I know for a fact that you care for itachi as a partner and almost a friend. But if you really cared, you'd understand when I say that you won't do be doing him a favor to take him away from kasumi-nee or any of us for that matter, though I know you don't particularly want to leave for fear of your sparring partner dying. So, seeing as you're protective in nature by the look of you, I'll let you stay here under supervision…however; if sakura-chan, deidara or anyone finds you doing something we deem dangerous, I'll kill you myself; and that's a promise 'ttebayo."

Kasumi raked her harsh gaze over the ex-mist-nin rinnegan flaring and tails swishing, letting him know she was in charge and if she wanted him dead, she'd make it happen, even though her sibling extended the invitation of staying. "Oh? And how do you know I won't betray you if I accept the offer? How do you know I won't take him and you twins in the night and run so leader-sama can lock him in a cell while we pull out that bijuu of yours?" kisame questioned, suspicious for the offer of letting him stay here. "Because you're not that kind of person; you're honest, somewhat loyal, protective, and polite, you hate being lied to and you're combative 'ttebane."

Naruto nodded affirmation at her words, flicking an ear in agreement. "And besides, we know you'll fight us eventually ally or not, so if you're an ally, you get to live after we have our much needed sparring match 'ttebayo." Kisame looked thoughtful before giving in to their glares. "Alright, fine uzumaki-sans I'll take your offer, but you'll do well to remember who I am." Gripping samehada, he smirked at the copy-shinobi and his look-a-like, although he was curious as to how they knew so much. "Believe me hoshigaki, we know who you are." The shark man tilted his head to the side a little to show curiosity. "Since this feels like an interrogation anyway; why do you call me hoshigaki?" the copy-twins smirked, fixing both deadly gazes on him.

"Because, if we call you by your name, you've earned our respect, meaning that we would consider you an ally; someone trust-worthy in our eyes 'ttebane/'ttebayo." The clones left kisame to his thoughts as they fell silent, kasumi's clone feeling sick at his evil intent, no matter how small. "Alright hoshigaki-san, we're going to see itachi so get moving 'ttebane!" she commanded through a cough before dispelling her bow and arrow starting to walk for the compound. "What did you say?" kisame asked the copy miko-kitsune. "I said we're going to see itachi. Follow me."

Kasumi beckoned with a tail lazily, narrowing her eyes in challenge when he made no indication of moving. "She said" naruto bit out calling forth a shinra tensei to send the surprised shark man in his grasp. "We're going to see itachi…let's go." As kisame's brain started to work again, this time on hyper drive, he reached for samehada's hilt before noticing the glare in his gaze.

"Alright gaki, but you were warned about me…" the shark-man trailed off smugly, walking into the house. Following them down a hallway and a right turn they appeared in front of a door with a picture of an Uzu spiral with uchiha coloring in the circle of it and the kanji for uchimaki-itachi on the door. Kisame was confused at this, seeing as his partner's last name was supposedly uchiha, but his curiosity was shoved aside for the moment as the kasumi-clone opened the door and shoved him inside. "Good you're here 'ttebane. Now I can keep an eye on you both." The original kasumi's voice sounded as the real naruto announced his leave to get some water from the kitchen.

**First person P.O.V**

As soon as naruto left, I saw kisame give me a look but flicked my ear at him in dismissal of it in favor of addressing my sochi of his partner's arrival. "Itachi honey, I brought you a visitor…" itachi looked at me with slight incredulity, wondering what his partner was doing still breathing. "Don't worry 'tachi-chan, he's promised to be nice while he's here 'ttebane." I soothed, rubbing his back with a tail absently as I gave the shark-man a meaningful glare. "Isn't that right, kisame-san?" I asked a little forcefully though itachi couldn't detect it in his state.

**Third person P.O.V**

Kisame had her full attention when he used his actual name this time, while taking in her tone and glare. 'So' he mused to himself 'She's being nice to me because of itachi-san huh? She must not want to exasperate his condition with tension or hostility.' The kiri-nin concluded mentally as he responded to his new house host. "Of course kasumi-san; I have _some_ manners you know. I can wait for our 'discussion' later." He smirked at the approval he saw in her eyes before focusing on itachi as he gave a particularly violent cough. "Alright kisame-san; if you want to stay breathing, you're going to help me heal itachi so go and fetch that pot a little ways away from the bed and hold it up in front of him 'ttebane." kisame narrowed his eyes at being ordered around but complied to her request –not that it could be called as such- and sat down on the bed in front of a now-sitting-up itachi.

"Good; now hold it there while I clear the fluid from his lungs 'ttebane." Kisame just nodded dumbly at the 'request', watching her every move. "Kaa-chan….please…make….him…leave for….this…." itachi wheezed out to his adoptive mother, not wanting his partner to see him so weak and vulnerable; which cued kasumi's annoyance about his pride. "Itachi Heiwa Uchimaki…do you know what happens before pride? A fall…if you don't throw away that useless uchiha pride…when you're better I'll kick your ass. Suck it up and realize your family and comrades care about you or I'll see to it that you'll get hurt in more ways than one 'ttebane!" kasumi lectured as she healed, a fiery tone to her voice, promising she meant the threats which made kisame sweat-drop slightly. 'I can see where itachi-san gets his occasional outbursts from…'

his attention was turned to the door as naruto wordlessly walked in and –after handing kisame a large glass of water that he thanked him for- sat behind and somewhat beside itachi, resting a tail across his shoulders and his hand gripping the other. "Maa, maa; don't worry itachi, we're right here 'ttebayo." He finally said as kasumi began sending her chakra to his lungs after numbing him with her chakra a bit. "Kisame, I would pay attention to what you're holding 'ttebayo; otherwise it's going to get on the bed and stain the sheets." Naruto's voice sounded to the kiri-nin as itachi began to spit up the…blood?! 'Itachi-san, what in the hell is wrong with you that you would cough up blood…and them…' he trailed off, looking to naruto and kasumi as they held him upright and worked on him respectively. 'They act like this is a normal occurrence…how long have you been hiding this from me, itachi?'

kisame scrunched up his face as the smell of blood reached and flooded his heightened senses, making him dizzy. "Kisame" Hearing his name was called, he looked up to see a grim-looking kasumi healing his partner with a few tails while she hugged him from behind. "go into my room -It's across from this one- and fetch the biggest basket of herbs out of the closet on the right and bring them here; we've got healing to do 'ttebane!" he nodded his understanding, flinching almost undetectably at her worried and pained tone as she now gripped her head –in what he was sure was- pain. "Right….I'll be right back kasumi-san." though his answer sounded promising, he just droned it out as he watched his partner –almost friend in some twisted fashion- of nine years cough up more blood before letting out a few tears of pain. Unable to take any more and the desire not to piss off his 'gracious host' he left the room in search of the basket to ease his 'friend's' pain. 'Huh…as he said as he noticed the door before walking in. 'Uzumaki-Namikaze huh? I'll have to remember that….' He trailed off as he looked about the room. 'I think I'll take my time exploring here…they won't mind I'm sure.' Kisame mused to himself almost playfully as he made a water clone and instructed him to bring them the herbs.

When the clone had left the room, kisame took the opportunity to learn about what their lives were like and discover any potential weaknesses. But what he found when he looked about was entrancing to his eyes –or anyone's for that matter-. The room was beautiful he decided; having been decorated with the finest offerings of Uzu: all of the linens were hand-made, with liquefied jewels sewn in after the threads being dipped in them, he noted, though his gaze quickly flashed to the several chakra-painted portraits in the walls, astonished as he read the titles and descriptions. 'Hikari and her lover Izuna Uchiha-Uchimaki, painted from a kami-given memory.' , 'Hikari and the newly-founded Uzushiogakure, painted from a kami-given memory.' , 'Mito uzumaki-Senju and Hashirama Senju wedding/battle scene, painted from a kami-given memory.' , 'Kushina 'Habanero' 'Akai-shio no Uzu' Uzumaki-Namikaze and Minato 'Kiiroi Senko' Namikaze Wedding/battle scene, painted form a kami-given memory.'

"This kid has some serious talent...I wonder what kami-given…" he trailed off as he looked to the next wall, sharply inhaling from slight sadness at the scenes before him. One of which was simply titled 'hahaue'. The scene before him was of a ravenette resembling itachi hugging kasumi as she faded, looking like she was going to heaven while an itachi with a bloody anbu uniform hid behind a tree, crying silently. "So that woman resembling itachi must be his real mother…so why did kasumi-san call him…" he trailed off once again, his eyes reading the description. 'Dedicated to mikoto uchimaki-uchiha, who found me in search of a care-taker for my dear boy…and to itachi, for giving me the honor as his mother while his birth one left this world…' shaking his head at the sadness gripping him, he looked away only for another painting to take his sight with the title of 'koibito'… 'Lover': a picture of what looked like sasuke sitting in the forest floor as he held a battered, bleeding and red-haired kasumi, both looking into each other's eyes lovingly.

"Dedicated to sasuke uchimaki-uchiha, whose last day to comfort me after another beating was painted…I pray that I save you from yourself and hell my beloved." Kisame's voice started to crack in the slightest, making him look away to come face-to-face with the last painting; 'Musuko-tachi'….'sons'… tearing his eyes away from the title and bracing himself for more sorrow, he found his gaze resting on a smiling itachi and kasumi with….. "Deidara that Jibaku kid?! He's supposed to hate itachi!" he said to himself in shock at the smiling deidara that hand an arm around both a smiling itachi and kasumi, who was winking as she smiled. 'Keep yourself together hoshigaki! Just because you see a couple of portraits it doesn't mean you get emotional! You're a shinobi; shinobi don't get worked up over a 'comrade's' life…what else is in here to look at?'

he tore his eyes away once more and looked around to find a magnificently carved double-glass-door cabinet with clay sculptures inside of it; having been fed lightning chakra through them by the looks of it, keeping them from detonating. "So blondie has talent does he?" he wondered amusedly, looking around for something else before something caught his eye. 'Looks like kasumi plays violin and itachi the piano…' he mentally noted, though questioned the headset lying next to the violin. 'Probably for singing…' he realized, skimming his fingers across the crystal surface of the violin and jutsu carved wood of the piano. 'I think that's enough snooping for now.' He concluded, as he looked at the music sheets, deciphering them in his head. Yes, he knew how to read music very well and started to grow sad as he read the sheets, taking in the cues for vocals and flow. 'Samidare: Act 2 huh; that's supposedly the song Uzu used for praying to god and honoring the ones who passed on.' Kisame was walking towards the door when it opened behind him as a clone of kasumi walked in, nodded to him in silent greeting with narrowed eyes as she walked over to the music area, hitting a red button on her way and picked up the headset to put it on before reaching for the violin. He left when she started to play, a single tear falling down as she started her vocals, realizing that they were just that; vocals; as if she couldn't fully express her sorrow via words. 'I'll stay…they have so much peace to offer, I'd be stupid to refuse to start over.' He decided, wiping away the traces of tears feeling the miko's voice gently echo through the compound before he opened the door to his friend's room.

**First person P.O.V, Naruto**

"Kisame-san I take it your exploring found what you wanted to see 'ttebayo?" I asked him, noticing the faint redness of his eyes and the oppressing evil aura that had been attacking kasu-nee was almost gone. "Yes, I did…and…I've decided that I won't sell you out to leader-sama…because I…" I narrowed my eyes in thoughtful curiosity as his voice cracked at an almost undetectable level. "Because what kisame-san? You'll have to be more direct; if you're going to be staying here, you'll have to know what kasumi-nee and I will and will not tolerate. We will not tolerate the following: too much pride, arrogance, narcissism, hiding something from me or anyone, stoicism, prejudice, gossip, people not being able to take a joke, lying, disobedience, disrespect, people being an ass, discord, dieting and we especially despise treating the others as if you're not family. I'd go on, but we don't have enough time…just know that we are a family here…albeit a dysfunctional one, but hey; it's what works best 'ttebayo." I warned harshly, though my kindness was detected by everyone there. "We'll discuss the details when itachi is feeling well…other than that; welcome to this messed up as hell family, kisame…now; get your ass over here you shark." He chuckled at my command as I gestured to the spot next to kasumi-nee available in itachi's bed expectantly, tails swishing in cautious happiness, and then sending out clones to inform deidara sakura and baa-chan of how it was finally safe.

**First person Sasuke P.O.V**

"Finally, I'm home…technically, anyway…now to explore…" I mused to myself almost happily as I dodged the last whirlpool with ease, as if it came naturally to me, like I had done it all my life. 'Maybe because I was meant to 'ttedana…' I joked dark-humoredly as I reached the northern shore, taking in the surrounding area with a longing and –almost- happiness I never knew I could have. As I walked I took in the impressive-looking scenery, admiring how it was still vibrant; though in need of a heavy debris clean-up…. 'Imagine what it must've been like in its hay-day with all the uzumaki, haruno and uchimaki here…' shaking my head of the depressing thoughts of never seeing it so, I let my feet carry me through the landscape until I reached a large river with strong-looking currents running through it, each having a varying direction.

'I wonder why they're so many currents in the water 'ttedana.' Not giving it much thought, I shrugged jumping to a current going south. 'Whoa! This is a lot faster than I would have expected 'ttedana! I wonder what happens if I switch currents…' taking a quick but tentative step, I moved to the left, switching the path. However, what I didn't know was where it would take me; right through the rapids, to the Uchimaki's islands. When I arrived at the next island in my stop I had to carefully step over the rubble of the building remnants and dodge rusted iwa-style kunai and shuriken in an almost tango-like fashion as I scanned the island for anything that would catch my eye when I saw it: a white on top red on bottom Uzu crest. 'This island…' I realized as I looked around to see the sharingan tomoe in some of the rubble along with more bi-color crests. 'Is an uchimaki compound island….my clan's island?'

**Third person P.O.V **

As Sasuke searched the grounds on his clan's island fervently for any remaining scrolls or books, a glint caught his eye. Curious as it what it was he walked over to the source to find it was a locket with a fox etched into it? Picking it up to inspect it, the red tinted raven found it was slightly open. 'What the hell?!' sasuke recoiled in shock to see that the pictures inside contained his mother and a girl almost identical to kasumi with Uzu Hitai-ate. The last thing he saw before being sucked into the locket.

**First person P.O.V**

"What the hell; where the fuck am I?!" I yelled as I shot to my feet, looking around to see I was in a white/golden space before I felt someone hit my head, hard; very hard. "No son of mine is going to talk like that around me dattedane!" No way; it couldn't be…I've finally snapped…. I looked up to see my mother for the first time in years, shocked by her hair and apparent choice of clothing: she now had black hair with a red tint while her clothes were a form-fitting back-less ash-grey scoop neck t-shirt with a thick collar, white mesh on top, black ninja shorts, ash-grey knee-high shinobi sandals and thigh-high black toe-less socks, a white konoha Hitai-ate atop her head with a black Uzu one around her neck, with a kanji that read guardian on her right bicep, an Uzu swirl that had a white half on her left bicep and an irritated expression on her face.

"Kaa-san is that really you?" when she noticed me staring at her as if she would explode, she dropped her glare and gave me a look of bitter-sweet happiness. "Of course it is sweetie….I'm here to help you awaken and begin your gen-fuuin training ya' know. But first, I should let you know what happened _that night _and about itachi." I tensed, as rage overtook me, no longer able to stay silent. "I know all about itachi 'ttedana! He-"A-ah; I know what you're going to say, but let me tell you what _really_ happened that night sasuke." I settled down as my mother's reprimanding tone reached my ears, though the anger didn't leave me. If what she saying is a different version from her side I might as well get all the information I can. "You must understand sasuke; what happened that night was the results of many years of plotting ya know. And every time I look back, it makes me sick…" I looked at her saddened and disgusted expression, waiting for her to continue. "It started when I was forcibly separated from kushina uzumaki, naruto and kasumi's mother, and even more importantly to me as a guardian, my guarded charge." The shock I wore quickly was replaced by confusion. "Kaa-san, I keep on hearing about 'charges' and 'guardians'. I've got a vague idea from orochimaru, but I have no idea what their job is 'ttedana."

"Right, well, a guardian in our clan is a shinobi with the power to subdue and calm a tailed beast using our chakra to create gen-fuuin jutsu…for example; the kyuubi, though trying to break free during childbirth, is still inside the seal and therefore cannot be reached without harming the jinchuuriki; however, with gen-fuuin, we can apply our seal mixed with a genjutsu so as to calm the beast, and therefore saving the jinchuuriki's life. Now, a guarded or charge is a specific jinchuuriki that a guardian must look after, and in most cases, only that guardian's chakra maybe accepted as helpful or soothing to a beast. The first born son or daughter of the uchiha (now uchimaki) gets the youngest jinchuuriki of a family (with more than one guarded or charge) while the youngest uchimaki gets the first born, so no marriage or love may occur for them to mix, though this obviously failed, and was commonly still a standard for tradition's sake."

I listened with curiosity, burning every word she said into my memory, before noticing her sad expression. "You see sasuke…before naruto and kasumi were kyuubi's jinchuuriki, kushina was…with me as her charge…" now that held my attention. 'That's why kaa-san was so upset every time she saw naruto in konoha…she didn't hate him, she saw kushina in him. "We were a special case; I was the same age as her, so normally I wouldn't have even been considered for the job, but I was assigned with her anyway, because of my talents within our village…but that night….that horrible night, even more remorseful than the uchiha's massacre was when kushina had the kyuubi ripped from her by a masked man who fugaku called madara."

**Third person P.O.V**

"M-madara? As in the founder of the uchiha?" sasuke's desperate question rang throughout the space as his mother gathered her composure. "Yes…he ordered that no uchiha help konoha when the kyuubi attacked that night, while obito and I were confined and chakra-suppressed in a closet until it was over, leaving her dead…afterwards, I hated your father even more than I had begun to when 'madara' began to appear and went to lay my claim on the twins as their acting god-mother and closest living family, but the council had declared me too mentally shaken up to handle the strain, ending my career as a shinobi, while obito was immediately thrust into anbu and assigned a station in Kumo…my world had begun to fall apart and I couldn't do a thing to change it ya know."

Finally unable to hold in her tears of regret and guilt, mikoto fell to the floor crying and wailing, the memory too much for her, while sasuke just stood and watched, as he too, felt all he knew being torn apart along with his mind. 'NO! I-I refuse to believe all of that! Itachi killed kaa-san and tou-san along with the entire clan on a whim! That weak woman 'kushina' wasn't strong enough to keep the kyuubi under control, and the uchiha got blamed! Madara's dead, not alive and manipulating anyone; everything was because of one useless woma- SMACK!- sasuke was broken off from his train of angry thinking by ending up flying through the white-ish space and hitting a wall, very hard; hard enough to make him cough up a little blood. Looking for the origin of his sudden offender, he saw his mother standing over him, still crying and with a glare he didn't know she was capable of. "Don't you ever blame kushi-chan ever again dattedane! She did everything she could; but she was giving birth for crying out loud! No son of mine is so- so…UCHIHA LIKE!" sasuke recoiled as his mother yelled with pure hatred in her voice, spitting out the uchiha part as if it were poison. "Kaa-san I-"let's just get on with the story…anyway…mikoto ushered, avoiding the subject.

**Flashback no jutsu! Third person, omnipresent P.O.V**

_"Itachi Uchiha, do you accept the mission?" the sandaime's voice rang throughout the underground chamber as itachi was bowed before him, tears hidden from the hokage. 'I better answer.' He thought as he dried his tears and steadied his voice to something steel-like. "Hai. No-one will be left standing other than sasuke." Bowing lower still, and preparing a shunshin, itachi waited for his dismissal. "Very well…you start at ten o' clock tonight. Prepare yourself for then." Itachi flared his chakra and shunshined away, leaving a tear to fall on the floor. 'Perfect, after tonight, I can finally get rid of that pesky clan and those uchimaki! Arigatou itachi, for your service.' The hokage thought as he dispelled his henge to reveal danzo in his stead, with a twisted and sadistic smirk._

_**Uchiha compound, three hours until the massacre.**_

_"So, is it underway itachi?" his mother called as he appeared inside his bedroom, seeing his mother leaning against the door, having been waiting on his return. "Hai, we just need to gather everything before we head out; I'll be performing the massacre while you gather everything belonging to the uchimaki and the boys. Kikyo said to expect her in wave within the next hour, while I have kakashi watching naruto with yamato and sasuke is at the training grounds." Nodding her approval, mikoto crossed the room to her oldest and hugged him for all he could take because of his sickness. "I could help you ya know…you don't have to do this alone 'ttedane." _

_Itachi sighed into her touch, and took a shaky breath. "No, I have to do this on my own, I can't let you scarred by this, and sasuke needs his mother mentally intact." Mikoto pulled back in her hug to look at him with a searching gaze. "Very well itachi; I can tell you're serious; this is the first time you've wanted to do something like this by yourself without me, so I'll let you; just remember that sasuke and I need you; kasumi-chan too ya know." The red-tinted raveness ended the hug and headed for the door, beginning the preparations for the massacre. "Be careful kaa-san." itachi wished as he heard the door close with a click, leaving him to pack his things and seal them away for their upcoming journey. 'Uzushio, we're on the way home.'_

_**Later that night, end of the uchiha massacre (only fugaku is left)**_

_"Wha-what are you doing you bastard?! Let me go! Ahhh! Help!" fugaku quickly clamped his hand down over her mouth, not letting anymore screams erupt from her lungs. "Shut up you wench! If I'm dying, you're going first!" the man yelled at his chakra-less captive, eager to end her, then make his escape before that traitorous son found him. However, her screams were heard and in came itachi, busting through the door of the spare room, sword in hand. "Kaa-san! Let her go you bastard, you've done enough to us!" itachi shouted at the man making him recoil from the shouting and language he had never heard the anbu captain use. "Make me, brat! One step and she dies! Just like your precious 'Auntie-kushina!' " a low blow, but a stopping one at best, making the raven uchimaki falter in his stance, finally seeing the kunai against his mother's neck as he barely calmed down from his rage. _

_"Oh? What's that mikoto; you want to help me escape by dying for me? Thanks; you're such a good half-blooded rat for a wife." Once more struggling against her bindings and ignoring the cuts along her neckline, she broke free, letting itachi have his chance to slash the once lovable now power-crazed man down where he stood. 'Now!' itachi thought as his mother freed herself and moved away from his line of fire. Time slowed down as he thrust his blade forward at the man, only to howl sorrowfully in shock and loss as fugaku tried to replace himself with his mother, though not fast enough, as both were run through. "Told you…that...if I…died…so did…you…" fugaku breathed out before he fell limp against the blade, dead. "I-itachi…I…love you…I'm…so sorry 'ttedane…he found me when I was looking for kushina's old anbu katana from home…get sasuke…and…na-naruto….leave the village…I'll tell kushina…you...said…hi…"_

_ itachi only watched in shock as his mother fell to the floor, whispering 'I'm sorry' as if it were her fault. Dropping to his knees, the katana he held clattered to the floor, the sound of metal meeting floor ringing around the room before fading slowly away. 'All of the planning for the opportune moment to leave and the careful secrecy…all wasted…kaa-san…it was and never will be your fault…I'm the one…who should be dead…I'll make sasuke hate me…and seek revenge for our mother…my death will be atonement for this….' Itachi thought quickly as he sensed his brother's chakra enter the compound. Wiping off the blade and sheathing it, he stood and dried his tears, waiting for his descent to his well-deserved hell. 'Grow strong quickly ototou, I do not wish to live long.' He prayed, steeling his face emotionlessly, and waited for damnation as the door began to open._

**Flashback no jutsu, kai!**

As he watched and listened to the omnipresent view of that night, he felt himself begin to weaken in his resolve of killing his brother; especially since his mother could be heard whispering 'it's not your fault' to the memory itachi. "Why-Why did you show me this?" the reddening raven finally asked, though his voice wavered. "Because…I don't want itachi to die…he's so innocent… so unselfish….and you need him here with you…for yourself…your friends…and more importantly, because you cannot use gen-fuuin while you harbor hatred in you; the bijuu and all lesser demons are masses of concentrated hatred with chakra, so your mind must be clear and forgiving when you use it. As for out-of-demon-battle uses like on humans, it must be the same way, or you'll never do anything but drain your chakra. Anger is allowed along with sorrow and rage coming from sorrow, guilt or desperation but never hatred."

Mikoto looked over her youngest as the hatred was staring to leave him; leaving acceptance and peace in its place. "But, the-"What have you found caring and yearning for more sasuke; the uchiha with its insanity and power hungry cycle or the uchimaki with its mysterious and strong, protective cycle? Think carefully and I will call you back into the locket when you are ready." Mikoto hugged sasuke tight, whispering 'please think carefully' before he found himself outside in the island once more. 'I will kaa-san…I will.' He clutched the now shut locket tightly before noticing a nearby crystal chain still intact. Deciding to make use of it, he threaded the chain through to find out it was made for it. 'Time to go and explore 'ttedana!' He shook of the depression and rallied himself up in mild excitement once more fastening the chain around his neck securely before running off towards what looked like a mansion in the distance.

As he neared the magnificent building he saw that it was in habited by the shadows that moved in front of the blinds near the east side, and began to hear a familiar lullaby. "Senya? No-one knows that song except for mom…or so I thought." sasuke trailed off in favor of silence as he suppressed his chakra and neared the window as the song ended and the (candle he assumed) was now out, leaving the room dark except for the minimal moonlight inside.

**Third person P.O.V**

Suppressing his chakra further and taking in the scene before him, sasuke was astounded by the sighting of kasumi; sitting on her legs on the bed in her room, sobbing silently as she held what looked like…. 'Itachi?!' though the reddening raven was furious that he would be here, he thought better and kept silent to listen nonetheless, thinking about the information he could gather from them; however, when she shifted to lay down beside him and continued her whispering, taking up running her fingers through his hair he didn't know what to think. "Itachi…my sochi…please…don't give up your life for sasuke…please…" sasuke became numb in a sense as itachi seemingly sensed her distress in his sleep and fisted her gray nightshirt, using her hair as a pillow and tails for a blanket. "I-I don't know what I'd do if you left us…Deidei, naruto…kisame and I need you so much 'ttebane….everyone does….besides what would your real mother say if I let you die because of sasuke…she'd call me a terrible mother….and how she shouldn't have left me in your care…I-I'll leave you to sleep…I'm done whining for now...I suppose it's a good thing I can't cry even if I wanted to anymore 'ttebane. "She whispered bitterly before she got up out of bed, leaving a pillow in her place.

"I wonder if naruto is still up…I'm sleeping in there tonight so I don't wake up itachi…" the miko mused out loud as she rubbed her eyes and opened the door to leave the room. 'Now's my chance to finally kill him!' sasuke thought frantically, jumping soundlessly through the window and into the room. Now standing in front of the bed beside a sleeping itachi, sasuke drew the kusanagi blade and held it above his head, ready to bring it down on his brother's sleeping form, checking the room once more for anyone who might be there. When he did, he found what looked like paintings along the walls. The particular one that had caught his eye was titled hahaue. 'Wha-what the hell? Why did she paint that?' the raven wondered, his sharingan eyes catching the description at the bottom.

'K-kaa-san asked her to look after itachi?' he shook his head, averting his eyes from the doubt inflicting canvas, his eyes falling one another titled musuko-tachi…sons… 'Who's the blonde guy….he kind of looks like naruto…' sasuke wondered before realizing where he's seen him. 'That's Deidara Jibaku…orochimaru had files of him and the other Akatsuki… 'But why is it labeled sons? Unless…' his eyes travelled for the description, gaining clarity when he read: 'Itachi Uchimaki-Uchiha and Kasumi Uzumaki-Namikaze with Deidara Jibaku, the newest addition to our adopted family! (After therapy).' That's why…she had adopted them…and they all look…happy…even itachi. 'Can I really pull it off? No! Of course I can; I have to because he got rid of my clan!' he tried to strengthen his resolve to kill him and schooled his face to an emotionless look readying himself.

_But at what cost...can we risk kasumi hating us; or kaa-san?_ He heard a whisper in the back of his mind, call out sadly. It was right, which made sasuke even more confused; he had spent most of his time training and planning to kill itachi; the better of nine years in fact. So why? Why show weakness when he has the perfect opportunity? 'Is it because he's asleep? Is it because I would take him without a fair fight?' he pondered briefly before realizing that, a week ago, he would have done the deed already…so why? _Because of her…and because of kaa-san…_ no! No-one had swayed him at all; he was just too cowardly to carry it out. 'How pathetic; doubting my task at the crucial moment…well, NO MORE!' he shouted mentally, bringing down the blade. As the steel made its way downward, time slowed down for sasuke, and everything that had recently surfaced flashed in his mind: discovering orochimaru's role in Uzu's destruction along with his new clan, meeting his mother, and hearing her words.

'I'll think about it.' he had told her. And finally, kasumi's sadness as itachi clung to her like a child…like the child he never got to be, that she let him become some-what like…and the paintings… 'I-I can't!' he screamed to himself, stopping the blade, so that it ghosted his brother's skin just the slightest, yet cause no injury to the sleeping raven. 'I-I can't….I don't know why…I hate not being able to…but I just…' he trailed off , his mind reminding him of his love's state of being near tears before she left the room as he cried silently, tears sliding down the blade and dropping onto itachi. 'How pathetic…but…I will come back and finish the job…when I have more of a resolve…that much I know 'ttedana….' He assured himself as he left, wiping the sorrow away… though he knew his mind and heart were torn….little did anyone know how his decision would be made so easily, and so soon.

**SO I KNOW I NEED TO EDIT AND RE-LOAD BUT I THOUGHT THAT YOU GUYS WOULD ENJOY A CHAPPIE...EVEN IF IT HAS A CLIFFY OF SORTS...SO...ENJOY...AND I HAVE A POLL ON MY PROFILE IF YOU PLEASE...IT'S KINDA IKPORATANT TO THE STORY...SO...YEAH...DON'T WORRY MY LOVELIES! THE OOCNESS WILL BASICALLY STOP WHEN EVERYONE IS SETTLED AND IN PLACE; BUT FOR NOW, YOU'RE GOING TO SEE THE SIDES OF YOUR FAVORITE CHARACTERS LIKE NEVER BEFORE! BY THE WAY...DON'T BITCH ABOUT THEM BEING UNREALISTICALLY OOC BECAUSE NO-ONE REALLY KNOWS HOW THEY WOULD REACT IN SITUATIONS LIKE THOSE; WHEN EVERYTHING YOU KNOW IT TURNED UPSIDE DOWN AND YOU'RE FORCED TO PICK A SIDE...ANYWAY...ENJOY! P.S, THIS BOOK WILL MOVE FAIRLY SLOWLY IN EVENTS BECAUSE AS YOU CAN SEE, IT WILL BE THE LENGTH OF AN EPIC NOVEL...(THAT'S THE PLAN!) KUDOS AND ENJOY TO ANYONE WHO LIKES THIS P.O.S! ^^**

**-KASUMI-CHAN**


End file.
